


Will You Marry Me?

by GenFourie



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenFourie/pseuds/GenFourie
Summary: Marriage Proposal





	Will You Marry Me?

When Ringo wanted to impress someone, he would go for broke. That's why, right now, the tiny apartment was lit only by candlelight and the table was set with his best dinnerware.

He had gone into town earlier to buy Easy's favorite wine and currently had his favorite dish cooking in the oven. Everything was set. Ringo quickly went through his mental checklist. He wanted this dinner to go perfectly.  _The flowers!_  He forgot the flowers. He glanced at the clock; only 30 minutes before Easy would get home from his photo shoot. Not enough time for him to run by a shop, but he had an idea...

He quickly ran downstairs and across the street to the park; there were small colorful flowers there in the ground. Ringo glanced around before bending down and plucking a few. He then jogged back to the building, making a quick stop at his apartment to grab a vase. He walked back into Easy's apartment just seconds before the oven timer went off. He set the pear-shaped vase of flowers in the center of the table and sighed.  _There, perfect._

He pulled out the small box that held their engagement rings and opened it. Sitting there were two shiny black rings, simple yet sophisticated. He couldn't wait to see the ring on Easy's hand. He was excited, but nervous too. Not that he thought Easy would turn him down, he just wanted everything to go right; to have this be a moment Easy would remember for the rest of his life. 

**********

Easy could smell the delicious food as soon as he stepped off the elevator, but he never expected the smell to be coming from his own apartment. He and Tobias were terrible cooks, always choosing take-away instead. He froze just inside the doorway when he saw the elegant display. His apartment looked stunning. He narrowed his eyes at Ringo, instantly on guard. "What did you do?" he asked suspiciously.

Ringo scoffed at that and walked over to place a sweet kiss on Easy's lips. "I just wanted to do something special for you. You deserve it." Easy smiled widely, showing off his dimples. Ringo led him to his chair and told him to sit. He poured him a glass of wine and dished out some food for both of them.

Easy's smile grew again. He couldn't believe how sweet and attentive Ringo was being. "On second thought, I don't care what you did, I'm going to enjoy this while it lasts."

Ringo just shook his head and took a bite of his food. They sat together, enjoying their meals and talking about life. Easy loved his special meal and was impressed that Ringo knew what his favorite food was. Ringo was always surprising him. Even after two years together, he was still learning little things about Ringo.

Easy clapped his hands together once, "Okay, what's for dessert?"

"Before we get to dessert, I need to talk to you." Ringo looked nervous and his palms were sweating. 

Easy was still in a good mood, "I knew you did something. What is it? Do I need to give you an alibi?" It was supposed to be a joke, but this was Ringo, it was entirely possible that he needed an alibi.

Ringo took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He looked directly at Easy and declared, "Easy. We have been through so much together and I honestly never expected to fall in love with you..."

Easy tensed and felt his stomach roll.  _Uh oh,_  Easy thought,  _he's breaking up with me._ He sat up straight, prepared to storm out as soon as Ringo ended it.

"...but I am so glad I did. You are the one constant in my life, the person I can always count on...in good times and in bad."  

Easy was confused.  _What is Ringo getting at?_

"I love you with my head, my heart, and my soul. Living without you is no longer an option for me." Ringo dug a shaky hand into his right pants pocket and pulled out a black, square box. 

Easy gasped loudly and threw his hand over his mouth. Tears quickly started to fall from his eyes. He never expected this. He knew Ringo wasn't fully comfortable with all the relationship stuff and he was okay with that. He would never pressure Ringo into anything or try to change him. He loved Ringo as is.

Ringo pointed the box towards Easy and opened it. "Ingo Winter, nothing would make me happier than to spend the rest of my life by your side. Will you marry me?"

Easy was speechless and couldn't stop crying, so instead, he nodded emphatically. He wiped the tears from his face and took a few calming breaths. "Yes, Richard Beckmann, I will marry you!"

Ringo smiled the biggest, most handsome smile Easy had ever seen on the man. Ringo pulled one of the beautiful rings from the box and grabbed Easy's outstretched hand. Everything was perfect as Ringo slipped the ring on his finger.

When it was his turn to put the other ring on Ringo's hand, he wanted Ringo to know just how happy he was. "Ringo. I am so lucky to have you. You make me happier than I ever thought possible. Thank you for showing me the real you...and thank you for loving me. " Easy took another look at the ring on his finger, then grasped Ringo's hand, the two engagement rings clinking together. Easy started to cry again at the sight. He had never been happier. He pushed out of his seat and clasped his arms around Ringo in a tight hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Ringo replied hugging him back.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to the wonderful NessaCalanor for beta-ing this.


End file.
